The Doctor
The Doctor is a mysterious being who formed an alliance with Sigma in hopes of defeating the Maverick Hunters, especially X and Zero. A skilled programmer and robotics expert, the Doctor appears to share a deep connection to Zero. He has attempted to bring about what he calls Zero's "true self" before, and hints that he may have tried before. He was first observed working with Sigma to rebuild the Zero copy that was destroyed a century prior during the X-Hunter Incident. When he completed the repairs, he dubbed the rebuilt reploid N. It was his hope that N could work from the inside to cause the Hunters trouble. But due to a chance meeting with Renafel, this was not to be. His next major act was to rebuild Iris and her brother, Colonel. While this was met with mixed success, Iris did prove to be a competent fighter. Unfortunately Iris was lost in a mission and was recovered by Gate. Not worried, the Doctor continued to push his plans in hopes that N or Zero could be used in his master plan. During his alliance with Sigma, his body was damaged when Iris went traitor and attacked him. With his original body dying, he transferred to a new body, namely Sigma's very own. Having to share the body, the Doctor forced Sigma to build him a new body so he could be free of the shared mind. Once his new body was complete, he moved his mind into the new shell. However, it was then he revealed his true nature and brought Sigma under his command by leaving a psychic link between their two minds. With a thought he was able to cause Sigma pain. He used this method to ensure Sigma would not interfere in his plans for the world. He wished no less than world domination, and wanted to see even reploids brought to heel. This plan went against Sigma's ideals, and he vowed to defeat the doctor. It was later that he was once again attacked by Iris when he infiltrated Gate's lab. Seeking to claim Zero awakened to his berserker state, he was caught off guard by Iris who savagely cut him down. With no options left, he sought out a new body, ending up in a lowly Met. Due to the met's simplistic systems, he was unable to move himself from the body. Stuck as he was in this form, he was still able to control Sigma. Obtaining a new paint job to differentiate him from regular mets, he continued with his plans to bring reploids under his control to use as an army to take over the world. During the Doctor's big push to introduce a new virus that would make reploids obedient servants to his desires, he planned to use them to cause chaos and would then present a solution to the world, which making them accept his leadership of the world. It was during this time that Sigma acted. Having moved his own mind to a new body due to his true form being a virus, he was able to bypass the Doctor's control, and then attacked the Doctor. With one final farewell, Sigma then crushed the Doctor in his hands, leaving the debris to fall to the floor. Legacy Though he was destroyed by Sigma, the effects of his plans have been lasting. In an effort to reduce the infected reploids spread, Sigma nuked the city of Metro North, which lead to an increase in distrust between the human lead federation council and the Maverick Hunters, who were seen as failures in their duties. Zero has also displayed a marked increase in aggression in his missions, often resorting to more extreme means to retire Mavericks. Skills and Abilities While not a combat machine by any stretch of the imagination, the Doctor's true danger laid in his cunning mind and ability to create weapons and programs that were very deadly to the Hunters in their missions. His current deadliest weapon being N, who has returned time and time again to challenge the Hunters. His ability to move his mind between mechanical bodies also showed he was very hard to kill. Category:Characters Category:Maverick